Untitled
by hpfanandgleekx
Summary: I'm sorry I can't think of a title. Jenny crash-lands in Gwen and Rhys's back garden. She joins the newly re-established Torchwood, as she continues her efforts to find her father. (Word of warning, this is gonna be long). Eventual Jack/Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: _Untitled thus yet. I really can't think of anything

_Summary:_ Jenny crash-lands in Gwen and Rhys's back garden. She joins the newly re-established Torchwood, as she continues her efforts to find her father.

_Rating: _T

_Fandoms:_ Doctor Who, Torchwood and the Sarah-Jane Adventures

_Warning: _Spoilers for Miracle Day, series six of Doctor Who and series five of SJA

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything

* * *

_Writing AIT made me realise how much I love both Jack/Jenny and Luke/Jenny. Luke/Jenny is probably more appropriate. I'll see which I end up writing. The Ponds will pop up later. Sorry if everyone is OOC. Fun fact: Adria is actually a planet. I looked it up. Thanks to Lara (**madhunterwithanimpala** on tumblr), my lovely new beta._

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

They'd bought a house on the outskirts of Cardiff city, not far from the ruined Torchwood building, which, surprisingly, was being rebuilt. Gwen took Anwen for walks to the bay to check its progress, wondering if Jack was behind it. She hadn't seen Jack since the events of Miracle Day, and had returned to the city, not necessarily because it seemed safe, but because her father was gravely ill, and, since Miracle Day was over, it was much more of a pressing concern. She'd spent countless nights in the hospital, drinking coffee and telling Anwen stories until Rhys came to collect her in the evenings. Her father had died several months ago, the day after Anwen spoke her first word in a hospital corridor.

Anwen was a year old now, and beginning to walk, falling over on the carpeted floor of their living room, which was one with the kitchen, the point where tiles turned to carpet marking the place where a door would have been. There was no talk of Torchwood, and Rhys had no idea that she had been anywhere near the bay.

It was lazy afternoon in early summer, when it happened. It was a bleak day, but the sun fought its way through and weak rays shone through the window. Anwen was playing with her toys on the living room floor, watched by Gwen, who was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to will herself to get up and make lunch. Rhys was in the tiny room where they'd put a computer and called a study, doing god-knew-what.

It was peaceful, but that was quickly shattered by a loud crash from the back garden. Gwen turned to look out the window.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Rhys demanded, appearing in the sitting room and scooping up Anwen, who had begun to cry.

Gwen took her gun from where it was hidden in a cupboard of mugs and, putting it in her back pocket, she slipped out the door.

The smoky remains of what appeared to be a space shuttle were strewn at the bottom of the garden. Luckily, the neighbours did not notice anything – Gwen was down to her last few retcon tablets. The mangled door opened, and a young woman, her blonde hair in an askew pony-tail, emerged from the wreckage, greenish eyes flickering around, surveying her surroundings. Blood trickled from a wound on her forehead.

"Hello," she said, jumping out and landing on the grass with a slight thump. She tested her leg, which was obviously hurting her, and gingerly touched her head wound. "Sorry. I don't know what happened; I've never crashed before. I'm Jenny."

"Jenny? That's it?"

"Yup," said the stranger, sighing as her gaze passed over her ruined space ship. She turned back to Gwen. "Who are you?"

"Gwen Cooper, ex-police. How did you get here? What are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord, I think. Or Time Lady, if you like. I was on a planet called Adria, where horses are sacred. Humans and Aplans live there. I lost control just as I was leaving; I don't know what happened."

"Come inside," Gwen offered, feeling compassion for the lost girl. "I'll see if I can do something about that cut."

"Thank you," said Jenny graciously, following her inside, limping only slightly.

"Who's this?" Rhys asked.

"Jenny, she crashed. Jenny, this is my husband, Rhys, and our daughter, Anwen."

"Hello," said Jenny politely.

"'Lo," Anwen gurgled. Rhys remained silent.

Gwen patted the table to indicate that Jenny should sit there and disappeared to find the first-aid kit. Rhys brought Anwen away, mumbling something under his breath.

Jenny sat on the kitchen table and Gwen fiddled with the first aid kit, dampening a wad of cotton wool and cleaning Jenny's wound.

"Where are you from?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Messaline," Jenny replied, wincing. Gwen apologised, dabbing more gently at her forehead.

"And you're not human?"

"No," said Jenny. "I've got two hearts."

Gwen's eyebrows rose, but she merely asked, "You were travelling, I take it?"

"Yeah. Looking for my Dad."

"Who's that then?" Gwen asked, dipping a clean wad of cotton wool into some antiseptic.

"The Doctor."

Gwen froze, eyes widening and meeting Jenny's questioningly. _'Are you serious?' _they asked.

Jenny's eyes lit up. "You know him?"

"You're his _daughter_?"

"Yup. Well, I'm a generated anomaly … apparently. I _was_ created using his DNA."

"Stay there," said Gwen, backing out of the kitchen. "Stay there."

"I'm not a dog," Jenny said. Gwen smiled.

"Rhys, where's the phone?" she heard her call, and heard him yell back. Gwen returned, holding a black mobile phone to her ear, pacing anxiously around the kitchen.

"Jack?" she asked. "Hi … yeah, it has been, hasn't it …? We're back in the city, yeah … what? Yes, I thought so but I wasn't sure. Anyway, there's someone here I thought you'd like to meet, as long as you _behave_. Yeah, see you soon."

"Who's Jack?" Jenny asked curiously, as Gwen hung up the phone and picked up the antiseptic-dampened piece of cotton wool, dabbing Jenny's now-clean wound with it.

"An old friend," she replied vaguely. "There; it's the best I can do; I'm no doctor. I don't think you need a bandage, it's not that bad. What about concussion? Do you feel all right?"

"Yeah, a bit dizzy …"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, holding up a hand.

"Four, and a thumb. I'm fine, I'm a soldier."

"A soldier?" Gwen frowned, closing the first-aid kit.

"Messaline, you've never heard of it?"

Gwen shook her head.

"There was a war. I was created in the middle of it, programmed to be a solider – all this … stuff in my head. I stopped killing, though."

"Hmm …" said Gwen, rummaging in the cupboards for something. "How's your leg?"

Jenny felt it. "It's all right," she jumped from the table.

"Ok. Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Go in and sit down."

Apprehensively, Jenny stepped into the living room, sitting on the sofa. Toys that must have been Anwen's were strewn on the floor not far from her.

No sooner had Gwen handed her a mug of tea than the doorbell rang. Gwen disappeared down a hall and opened the door.

"It's good to see you again!" Jenny heard Gwen say.

"And you," a stranger, Jack, replied. "Now, who were you talking about?"

"Jenny, this is Captain Jack Harkness," said Gwen, as she returned to the living room, with a black-haired man, dressed in a blue shirt and braces, and a dark blue coat. "Jack, this is Jenny, the Doctor's daughter."

Jack stared. "Really?"

"Really," said Jenny with a small smile, standing up and offering a hand. Jack shook it. She sat back down and he sat in an armchair, considering her.

"Would you like some tea?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, thank you," Jack smiled at her.

"You know my Dad, then?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I know him. Met him three times now," he fell silent. "How did you end up on your own?"

"He thinks I'm dead," said Jenny, as Gwen returned with a mug of tea for Jack, and Rhys appeared from a hallway.

"Jack," he nodded.

"Rhys."

"Where's Anwen?" Gwen asked.

"Asleep," Rhys replied.

"What do you mean, he thinks you're dead?" Jack asked, as Gwen and Rhys went into the kitchen. "Did you regenerate?"

"No," Jenny shook her head. "I don't look any different. I don't know what happened. This man was going to shoot Dad – I took the bullet. I woke up, not long after, but he was gone."

"Who was with him?" Jack questioned.

"Donna and Martha."

"Well, I could take you to see Martha," he said, as Gwen reappeared with a plate of biscuits. Jenny took one. "He has a mobile phone that belonged to her. She's got the number."

"What about Donna?"

Jack sighed. "She can't remember anything. I don't know what happened, but I met her and she didn't know me."

"That's awful," Jenny murmured. "I liked Donna. She named me, you know."

"Did she? Well, she's happy, anyway. She's married."

"What about Martha?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's married too."

"So," said Gwen. "You're starting up Torchwood again?"

"What?"

"Shut up, Rhys."

Jack nodded. "There's been more rift activity than usual. I'm going to try and investigate it myself. I've put enough people in danger. I can't do it to anyone else."

"Rubbish, I'm helping you," said Gwen, raising a hand to shush Rhys and sitting on the couch next to Jenny.

"I'd like to help too," she added. "Whatever this Torchwood is, it seems like the best way to find my Dad."

"There's a Rift in time and space running through Cardiff," Gwen explained to her. "Now and then aliens – and people – fall through it. It's our job to find them and stop them from causing any trouble."

"Sounds like my kind of thing," Jenny smiled.

"The rift energy is perfect for the TARDIS," Jack added.

"What's the TARDIS?" Jenny queried.

"Blue box? Says Police?"

"Oh, that."

"Your Dad comes every so often to refuel. You might be able to catch him, as long as he's got the right face …"

"That settles it. I'm joining."

"Right then, I expect to see you both first thing Monday morning. Thank you for the tea, Gwen. I'm off." Jack rose from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked.

"London," he replied, frowning slightly.

"Can I come?"

"I suppose."

"You can stay with us until you get sorted, all right?" said Gwen, taking their mugs. "Bring her back in one piece, Jack."

He saluted her. "See you around, Rhys. Give my love to Anwen. Come on, Jenny."

* * *

_I hope I at least got some of everyone's personalities right. And I've only seen two episodes of Miracle Day, so I don't know what Gwen and Rhys did after, or why they felt the need to hide and have all those guns. I also don't know how long Miracle Day lasts, so I don't know if Anwen's age is right. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know if the SUV would still be there since they were on the run in CoE and they weren't even in Wales for most of Miracle Day (or CoE for that matter). Let's just pretend Jack still has it._

_Thanks to my lone commenter, SeddieShortBus, and Lara, my beta_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Jenny asked, as they climbed into a large black SUV.

"13 Bannerman Road," Jack said. "Luke and Sky Smith; they've just lost their mother. I thought I'd try to help them, since there's no sign of your Dad. I said they could stay up here for a bit."

"Did she travel with him?" Jenny queried, putting on her seatbelt.

"Sarah-Jane? Yeah."

"It'd be nice to have a mother," Jenny murmured, as the engine started.

"You don't have one?" Jack frowned over at her.

She shook her head. "I was created by a machine, using my Dad's DNA. I'm three."

"Three, huh? Well, I don't know how old I am; I've lost track. I'm immortal," he added in, at her confused look.

"Seems everyone who's associated with the Doctor is," she struggled for the word. "… odd."

He laughed. "Oh, thanks!"

"I didn't mean –" she started to say quickly.

"I know," he cut across her. "You meant it in a nice way. But I guess you're right. Is this your first time on Earth?"

"Yeah."

"Well, welcome to the planet. And you have got a mother, by the way."

"Huh?" she glanced over at him, surprised.

"Well, a step-mother. River. I met her a few years back. Didn't believe her when she said she was the Doctor's wife."

"It's nice that Dad's not on his own."

"Yeah, it is," Jack murmured.

Jenny noticed how subdued he seemed, along with the sheer size of the vehicle they were sitting in, and his earlier comment.

"What did you mean, you'd put enough people in danger? Who else was there?"

"About half a dozen of us," he replied vaguely, changing gears. He elaborated after a prompting look from Jenny. "Suzie Costello, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and …" he trailed off.

"And?" Jenny asked.

He swallowed. "… Ianto Jones."

"I'm sorry," Jenny murmured quickly. "Was he special?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Can we just … not talk about it?"

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was mine. I should've gotten him out of there," he sighed heavily. "Nothing I can do about it now."

They reached Bannerman Road, and clambered out of the car. Jack rang the doorbell. A young man, about Jenny's height, with brown hair, answered it.

"Hi, Jack," he said, with a smile that was obviously forced. "Thanks for this."

"No problem. Are you ready?"

"I am. Sky's still packing a few things."

"Right," said Jack. "I'll go upstairs and talk to Mr Smith. You two can … become acquainted."

And he disappeared up the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Jenny," she said, offering a hand.

"Luke," he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Jenny."

"I'm sorry about your Mum," she said, as they went into the kitchen.

"It's not your fault; could've happened to anyone."

"Yeah," she agreed, sitting down. "I didn't know your Mum; I wish I'd met her. My Dad did, though."

Luke raised his eyebrows in an '_oh?_' sort of way. "Who is your Dad?"

"The Doctor."

This surprised him. "I didn't know he had kids. Wait, you're –"

"– an alien, yes."

"Hmm. So am I. Well, I think I am. I'm not a normal human anyway."

The door eased open and a head of light-brown hair popped in. "There's a man upstairs talking to Mr Smith. He says his name is Jack. Is that who's going to take us to a different country?"

"It's just Cardiff, not really a different country," said Luke, as the girl, who looked no older than twelve, and very much like Luke, stepped into the room. "Technically a different country, but it's just Wales, it's still part of Britain. This is Jenny. She's the Doctor's daughter. Remember Mum talking about him?"

Sky's eyes lit up. "Oh! I didn't know he had a daughter. Hi Jenny, I'm Sky."

"My sister," Luke added.

"Yeah, I thought so," Jenny nodded. "You look very alike."

Luke laughed. "We're actually not related. We were both adopted."

"Oh. That's surprising."

"Where is your Dad?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find him."

"Why are you with Jack?" Luke asked curiously. "Are you working for Torchwood or something?"

"As of Monday, yes."

"What's Torchwood?" Sky questioned, looking between the two of them.

"They fight aliens."

"Or help them, depending on the alien," Jenny added in at Sky's panicked look.

"So, you won't hurt me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm an alien too."

"Really? I'm flesh-kind. What are you?"

"Time Lord … or Lady," she said. "I've got two hearts."

"I just have one. Over here," she pointed to the right side of her chest.

"I could join Torchwood."

"Excuse me?"

"It'd be something to do while I'm in Cardiff," said Luke.

"If you want, I suppose," said Jenny slowly. "It's down to Jack, really."

The doorbell rang. Sky went off to answer the door, returning several minutes later with two people who looked around Luke's age; a young black man and a young woman with slightly lighter skin.

"Hi. We came to send you off," the young woman said. "Maria couldn't come, she said she'd call you tonight. It is today you're going isn't it? Because otherwise the car outside … oh, hello," she said, noticing Jenny.

"This is Jenny, the Doctor's Daughter. Jenny, meet Clani."

She sighed as she and her friend sat down. "I told you to stop calling us that."

"But you're together now."

"So?"

"It makes more sense."

"No, it doesn't," she rolled her eyes. Turning to Jenny, she offered a hand, which Jenny shook. "Rani Chandra. And these, unfortunately, are my best friend and my boyfriend."

"Clyde Langer."

"Hi," Jenny shook his hand.

"Are you really the Doctor's daughter?" Rani asked.

Jenny nodded.

"I never knew he had a daughter. He never mentioned it to me."

"Or me," Clyde chimed in.

"I wasn't there the last time you met him ..."

"Well, he thinks I'm dead, maybe it hurts to talk about me. And who would even say, '_Did I mention, I've got a daughter who's dead?_'?"

"Fair point," Luke nodded.

"We could have met him before Jenny was born, though," said Rani. "He has the TARDIS, he can travel through time."

"He changed his face though, we could tell by that!" Clyde suggested. "Jenny, what did he look like when you met him?"

"Well –"

"No, hang on," he said, rummaging through a rucksack he'd brought with him, and emerging with three sketchbooks. He flipped through them. Evidently finding what he was looking for, he pushed two sketchbooks towards her, one of them open on a drawing of her father (with great likeness; Clyde was a good artist), the other on a drawing of a man she didn't recognise. "Which did he look like?"

"This one," she answered, pushing the sketchbook back towards Clyde. "He looks like that. Who's that?"

"The same man. The Doctor. He can change his face."

"So … he's regenerated?"

"Looks that way," said Luke. "Mum said he was travelling with a married couple, Amy and Rory Pond. You could look them up."

"Yeah, good idea ..."

"Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Sky, leaving the kitchen and reappearing with a duffel bag.

"I was thinking, we could go to Martha's. She lives just a bit away with her husband, Mickey …"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Take care of yourselves, ok?" Rani asked, as she, and then Clyde, hugged Luke and Sky. "And come back soon. Cardiff seems a long way off."

"We'll be back before you know it," Sky promised.

"You can keep this," Clyde ripped out the picture of her father as, it seemed, he was now, handing it to Jenny. "It'll help you if you do find him. Good luck with that, by the way."

"Thanks," smiled Jenny, folding up the drawing and slipping it into her pocket.

"All right, let's go."

"We'll lock up," said Rani, as they left, Luke picking up a bag that was lying by the front door.

"Bye!"

The door slammed shut.

The drive to where Martha and Mickey lived was a short one, and, soon, the SUV pulled up outside number seven of a street of terraced houses.

"Go on."

Doubtful, Jenny released herself from her seatbelt and jumped from the vehicle, walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

The door was opened by Martha, who, in Jenny's eyes, had not changed a bit.

"Hell—" she faltered, realising who it was, and her "… o" trailed into nothingness. She stared at Jenny, before firmly closing her eyes and opening them again.

"Yes, it really is me, and I'm not dead," said Jenny with a small smile. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure … but – _how_?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "I woke up after you were gone. No wound."

"Hmm," Martha murmured, walking down the hall to the living room. "I suppose you're here for the number."

"Yeah, Jack told me you'd have it."

"Jack. Of course he's involved," her eyes narrowed. "Did he flirt with you?"

"No."

"Oh, that's strange. Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks," Jenny shook her head. "I just had some."

"Ok," they sat down. "So, what happened to you?"

"I was travelling," she smiled. "Like my Dad. I loved it, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Well, I'll try to call him, but I can't promise anything. He hasn't picked up lately …"

She pulled out a mobile phone, flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"… No answer," Martha sighed. "Doctor, it's Martha. Again. Get back to Earth now. Your daughter's still alive. She's looking for you." She closed her phone, pocketing it. "I'll give you the number. Give me a sec …"

She rose from her chair, searching for a pen and a piece of paper. There was a knock on the door, before it opened, revealing Luke.

"Just wondering if you were all right. Jack wants to go soon."

"Yeah, Martha's just writing down a number for me."

"Ok," said Luke, closing the door out again.

"Here," said Martha, re-entering the room with a piece of torn paper with a number scrawled in red pen.

"Ok, thanks Martha," she said, standing up and taking the number from her. "I've got to go now. Tell Mickey I said hi and I'd like to meet him some time. See you soon, ok? Bye."

She left the house, climbing back into the passenger side of the SUV.

"No answer?" Jack asked. Jenny shook her head. "Did she give you the number?"

"Yeah, I'll try it again when I get back," she said, putting on her seatbelt and looking over her shoulder at the other two. "Where are you two going to stay?"

Luke shrugged. "A hotel, I guess."

"Great idea. Inviting them up when you don't even have anywhere to stay."

"Gwen'll put you up if you ask nicely when Rhys isn't around."

"Has she got the room to put the three of us up?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. One of you might have to take the sofa."

"I'll do it," said Luke and Jenny at the time, turning to look at each other.

"No, I'll do it," Jenny said. "I don't sleep much. Time Lord."

"Shouldn't that be 'Lady'?" Jack asked. "It doesn't really sound right."

"All right. I don't sleep much. Time Lady."

"Are you sure? I don't mind?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be a gentleman, you've lost your mother."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder," he said, but he didn't seem too upset. On the contrary, on the way back to Cardiff, Jack put on the radio and they all sang along to it, laughing.

"My god, we're terrible!" Jenny exclaimed through her laughter. "We'd be the worst band _ever!_"

"I have no intention of starting a band," Jack chuckled. "Here we are. Good luck. Monday morning," he pointed between Luke and Jenny, evidently Luke had talked to him about joining Torchwood. "Cheer up, Sky."

The girl nodded, clutching her duffel bag tightly as she followed Luke out of the car.

Jenny rang the doorbell, and it was Gwen who answered the door.

"Jenny. Good, you're back … who's this?"

"I'm Luke Smith, this is my sister, Sky."

"They're Sarah-Jane's kids!" Jack chimed in from the SUV. "They've got nowhere else to go! Luke's joining Torchwood!"

"All right, you can stay. As long as you promise to pull your wages together to get a flat or something …"

"All right."

"Come in, then. I'm making dinner."

They followed her down the hall and into the living room. "We've got two beds to spare, one of you is gonna have to take the couch for now …"

"Right," said Jenny. "I'll take the couch."

"Ok," said Sky, plopping down on the couch with her duffel bag. Luke and Jenny sat on either side of her. "What am I going to do?"

"I guess you could come with us … it'd be safe in the hub …"

"Well, if the pterodactyl's dead, it will be," said Gwen.

"What's a pterodactyl?"

"They look like those flying dinosaurs," said Jenny. "They appear when a fixed point in time is broken, to balance the universe. You've got one?"

"Used to I think," replied Gwen. "How do you know about them?"

"I went to Darillium – it's a lovely planet. There's these singing towers and all sorts live there. A time agent altered a fixed point in time. I tried to protect the people from the pterodactyls while she sorted it out."

"Sounds fun."

"It wasn't really."

"Ok," Gwen tossed the remote to Luke, who caught it deftly. "Watch some TV. I'll make dinner."

"Is that your daughter?" Sky asked curiously, gesturing to the kitchen, where Anwen was sitting in a high chair.

"Yes," said Gwen, going into the kitchen. "Her name's Anwen."

Jenny, who was interested in what television on Earth would look like, took the remote from Luke and flipped through the channels, watching bits of everything.

"Dinner's ready!" Gwen yelled after a time, adding, "I hope I made enough," in a lower voice, as Jenny, Luke and Sky sat at the table.

"What's going on?" Rhys asked, walking in on the scene.

"This is my husband, Rhys," said Gwen. "Rhys, this is Luke and Sky Smith. They've lost their mother, Sarah-Jane. She used to travel with this Doctor of Jack's. Remember I told you about him …"

"He's my Dad," Jenny added helpfully.

Rhys merely shook his head, sitting at the table.

"So, Luke, Sky. You're from London?"

"Ealing," said Luke. "But I've been studying at Oxford. Out for the summer, now, obviously …"

He fiddled with a whistle tied around his neck.

"What's that?" Jenny questioned.

"A dog whistle. The Doctor gave Mum a robot dog, K9. He's at home at the moment. I'm wondering if I should send him a message."

"How would he hear you?"

"The TARDIS made him," Luke shrugged, as if that explained it.

"So, you think my Dad looks different?"

"He can travel through time. It could be any version of him. But when Mum, Clyde and Rani met him last he looked different, yeah."

"He's changed a lot," murmured Jenny, pulling out and unfolding the drawing Clyde had given her. She wondered if her father's personality had at all changed with his regeneration. She wondered what he'd think of her now.

* * *

_I'd like to think that Jenny narrowly missed meeting the Doctor and River. And I wanted to make Sky that bit different, since she is an alien._


	3. Chapter 3

_Just letting you know, I have decided on Jack/Jenny over Luke/Jenny, partly because I've found I ship Luke/Maria. So I'm setting up a Luke/Jenny (and Sky) friendship in the this chapter._

_Thanks to my reviewers, Seddieshortbus, Avelonemyst MarryMatthesen and CoolCat15, and of course my beta, Lara, for making me feel better about my writing ability. I hope this isn't a let-down. My stories always tend to go downhill from the start ..._

* * *

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Jenny couldn't sleep. She was not surprised; she'd slept through the previous three nights, and she was now in an unfamiliar environment. She lay on the sofa, under a fluffy throw Gwen had dug out and given to her, watching the sky get lighter through a gap in the curtains. She pulled the picture of her father Clyde had given her from under the cushion she was leaning her head on. She had written the number on the back, not trusting herself to hang on to the little scrap of paper she had been given by Martha.

She sat up suddenly, hearing soft footsteps. The light was switched on, low, so as not to disturb anyone.

"Hello?" she asked softly.

Luke appeared, wearing what she supposed were his pyjamas - a t-shirt a pair of boxers.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right, you didn't. I don't sleep much, remember?" she moved her legs slightly, allowing him to sit on the end of the sofa. He did so, sighing slightly.

"What's up?"

"Nightmares."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I get them every so often. Memories, you know. There has to be a drawback to remembering everything I see. This is it."

She sat up, watching him carefully. "And it's got nothing to do with your Mum dying?"

"No," he said.

She shot him a skeptical look.

"Yes ... I don't know. I've always had nightmares, but Mum is in them a lot more now."

"You miss her."

"Of course. All the time. If it hadn't been for her, who knows where I'd be now. Where Sky would be now. But I know she wouldn't want me to ... dwell on it or anything. I've got Sky, and Clyde and Rani and Maria."

"Rani mentioned her," she murmured. "Who is she?"

"My friend. She used to help me and Mum and Clyde with the aliens before we met Rani. She moved and then Rani moved into her old house."

"She sounds nice," Jenny paused, considering him. "Is she _just_ a friend?"

"Yeah, why would you -?"

"I spent a year living on a planet called Adria, with a family of Aplans. They're lovely people; got two heads. Their neighbours were humans. I liked to watch them. I didn't get too close - it was a human who killed me - well, tried to, since I'm not actually dead. But I _was _dead. It's all very confusing. Anyway, it was the first time I'd met humans in a while, but I know all about them now. I know what they do; how they're the same as me and different from me. You can't be much different, no matter how you were born. And you look like you're in love."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, ok."

She stood up, taking her blanket with her, as it was a cocoon of warmth. She switched on the light, hoping she wouldn't wake anyone, boiling the kettle and finding the mugs easily enough.

"Won't you miss it?"

She turned to look at Luke, who was standing in the doorway. "Miss what?"

"The travelling."

"I don't think so. I did have a long pit stop on Adria. At least there's still aliens here."

"Plenty of those."

"Where does Gwen keep her teabags?"

"Top shelf, that cupboard there," said Luke helpfully, pointing.

"How do you remember all this?" she asked, finding the box of teabags exactly where he had indicated.

"Photographic memory, I think it's called. I remember everything I see, like I said. Part of who I am. I never get sick either."

"Neither do I. Well, I haven't yet, anyway. I think I'm going to get freaked out very quickly by this memory of yours."

He shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

"I suppose. Do you take sugar?"

"No."

"How much milk?"

"Just a splash."

She poured out the tea and handed him his mug. The two of them returned to the living room, Jenny switching off the light as she went. They sat on the couch, drinking the tea in the semi-darkness. Jenny sacrificed some of her blanket for Luke, and they told each other of the adventures they'd had; the aliens they'd defeated; the people they'd met and helped.

"This is nice," said Jenny.

"What? The midnight feast? Without the food?"

"No, just talking. I like you, I hope we can be friends."

He offered a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," she echoed with a smile, shaking his hand.

They sat together in silence until Sky appeared in the doorway, in a dressing gown that was slightly too big for her.

"Hey, Sky," said Jenny, patting the sofa beside her. Sky sat between the two of them. As she crossed the room, the light flickered and grew brighter.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"It's ok."

"That was you?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Yeah, sorry," she repeated.

"She used to be a bomb," Luke explained.

"How the hell did Sarah-Jane find you?"

"I was left on her doorstep as a baby," replied Sky brightly.

"Aren't you lot _normal_."

"You can talk. Counted your hearts lately?"

"Hit him for me, will you Sky?"

She thumped her brother's shoulder half-heartedly. He blanched, clutching his shoulder and pretending he was in great pain. Sky giggled.

"What are you lot doing up?" a sleepy Welsh voice demanded, as Gwen appeared in the doorway.

"I don't sleep much, Luke has nightmares and I don't know about Sky," said Jenny chirpily. "Good morning."

"You are the strangest lodgers ever. Speaking of which, I'd better get some bit of your wages."

"I thought we were meant to use them to get a flat."

"You can do that with -" Gwen trailed off, sighing as the sound of a crying child rang through the air. "Great. Everyone's up."

She disappeared down the hall again.

"I should probably make her coffee or something ..." said Jenny.

"Why?"

"Well, it seems like we woke her up."

"It was probably my fault," Sky stood up. "I'll make it."

She was in the kitchen before either of them could do anything. The light came on by itself.

Jenny shook her head. "She's impossible."

"You got that right. But she means well."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The week passed in a blur. Jenny bonded with Luke and Sky, and even got talking to Rhys, finding that he was not so bad. The three of them vowed to keep it down in the future (both the noise and the lights). Because of the his nightmares, it seemed, Luke delayed going to bed as much as he could, preferring to sit with Jenny and talk in hushed tones. Despite her protests, he had made a deal with her; whenever she was tired, she would take the bed, whenever she wasn't, he would sit with her until he had decided he could not put off going to bed himself any longer. Sky, who, it turned out, wreaked havoc with the electricity when she couldn't sleep, and had to get up, sometimes joined them, and when both Luke and Jenny were tired, volunteered to take the sofa.

On Sunday night, none of the three of them could sleep. They sat in a triangle on the living room floor, lit by a candle rather than the light, since Sky did not trust herself, under a sort of tent of blankets, which Sky had made. The played truth or dare where everything had to be truth, since they could not make too much noise. Both Jenny and Sky were fascinated by such a game, since they had never heard of it before, but they soon grew bored.

"Have you got any other games?" Jenny asked quietly, after they'd had her recall the eventful day of her 'birth' and 'death'.

"Not really," Luke murmured in response. "We should probably try and get to sleep anyway."

As if to prove his point, Sky gave a large yawn, and Jenny's phone (an old one Gwen had given her to try and call her father on) buzzed in her pocket.

"_Sky,_" she chided quietly, pulling it out and switching it back on.

"Sorry," the young girl muttered quickly, yawning again, this time stifled behind her hand, and ducking out from under their sort-of-tent.

Jenny stood up, taking the blankets with her, and made herself her usual bed on the sofa. Luke and Sky bade a quiet, sleepy goodnight and headed off down the hall, careful that their footsteps were cat-like.

Jenny settled herself into her makeshift bed, staring at the starry sky through the gap in the curtains. She wondered where her father was now, and why he wasn't answering his phone. She checked her own yet again.

_All Logs_

_Missed Calls (0)_

_Received Calls (2)_

_Dialled Calls (5)_

Sighing, she shoved the phone under her cushion and feel asleep.

The next thing she knew, there was a sudden brightness, and a cheery voice called, "Big day!"

Jenny stared groggily up at Gwen, who was smiling at her, evidently having just opened the curtains. "I made coffee. Come on, get up."

"Morning," Sky murmured sleepily, slouching through to the kitchen with a yawn. Looking through, Jenny saw Rhys eating toast, Luke reviving over a cup of coffee, and Anwen squishing a banana into nothingness in her high chair. She sat up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and reaching for her phone.

_One Missed Call_

_Show?_

Her hearts leapt.

_From Martha_

She sighed heavily, but smiled nevertheless, ringing her voicemail.

"_Hi,_" came Martha's cheery, slightly hesitant, voice. "_Sorry for calling so early, but since you didn't pick up, I probably didn't wake you up anyway. I just wanted to wish you luck for your first day. I know how Torchwood can be, but with your travelling you should be ok. Tell me how you got on, won't you? Chat you later._"

She stood up, crossing over to the kitchen and sitting down, accepting a mug of coffee and taking a slice of toast from the large stack in the middle of the table.

"Let me guess," said Gwen, surveying Luke, Jenny and Sky amusedly over her coffee. "You lot were so excited that you couldn't sleep last night."

"Pretty much, yeah," said Jenny. "Can you pass the sugar?"

Rhys pushed the sugar bowl over to her, and she stirred two teaspoons into her coffee.

"We probably won't go anywhere ..." said Gwen thoughtfully. "My first day wasn't _too_ hectic, if I compare it to the rest of it ... you'll be all right."

There was silence after Gwen's slightly confusing speech, and, after they'd finished their breakfast, Jenny went off to get changed. Gwen had leant her clothes for now, and had promised to let her use her wages to buy herself new clothes before she put the rest of it in a jam jar with a clumsy label reading, 'flat'.

They piled into Gwen's car, since they were running too late to walk, Luke sitting in the front, Jenny and Sky in the back.

"Ready?" he asked, looking back at the two girls.

"Ready," Jenny echoed.

"Ready," Sky chimed in.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

_Ok. I have absolutely no idea what to say. Thanks for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I wanted the Torchwood building to be pretty much the same as it was in Series 1 and 2. I'm lazy. You can take it as Jack being sentimental if that helps._

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers__**, klester1987d **__and __**L**__, and, as always, Lara, my beta (go check her tumblr out)_

_Sorry this chapter's so short, but I hope you like it anyway._

* * *

_Chapter Four_

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"What?" she looked up, only then noticing that Luke was sitting on the other end of the battered sofa. "Yeah, I'm fine …"

She closed her hand around the phone, which she had just checked for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Is this about your dad?" Luke guessed shrewdly.

She sighed, turning slightly so that she was facing him. "I've left him half a dozen messages; he still hasn't called back."

"Give him time," said Luke. "My mum waited ages for him, but he did come back."

"I don't want to wait that long …" she sighed again, fixing her gaze on the large 'TORCHWOOD' painted in black letters behind her, avoiding Luke's eye. "He should come back, right? He knows Jack, and there's aliens here …"

"He's never turned up before … according to Gwen, at least … but I'm sure he will," he added in.

They sat in silence for several moments, which was broken by Luke.

"Here, catch," he said suddenly, tossing a small tube of lipstick to her despite his close proximity. "This used to belong to my Mum. I've got no use for it. You have it; it might cheer you up."

She caught it, staring at it, puzzled. "I don't wear lipstick. What would I want with this?" then, realising she was being rude, she opened her mouth to apologise. Luke, however, was smiling.

"Sonic lipstick," he said. She glanced at him.

"Like Dad's screwdriver?"

"Exactly."

Surprising herself - and Luke too, by the looks of it - she hugged him. "Thank you!"

"… You're welcome …" he looked rather relieved when she released him. "Your Dad will turn up, in the end. How about we look for the Ponds?"

Jenny merely nodded. They were spending their first day getting used the computers and all of the technology of Torchwood (tomorrow it was how to use a gun, which Jenny was still uneasy about), while Gwen sat with Jack in his office, talking about something and drinking endless cups of tea and coffee. Searching for any trace of someone called Pond would be a perfectly sound way to pass the time. And that was exactly what they did. Jenny sat at thecomputer that had, for some reason, been designated 'hers' (they each had one, and then there was the main one, which was used mainly for radar), while Luke and Sky stood at each side of her, peering over her shoulder and giving helpful hints (well, Luke did. Sky merely said, "Mr Smith would be better for this.")

A search on some website called google led them to another site, this one 'Facebook', but they couldn't get at any of the information of this Amy Pond.

"What do I do now?"

"Send her a message, or a friend request. But you'd have to make an account of your own for that …"

"How?"

"You have to make an e-mail address first …"

He showed her how to do that, before she returned to the Facebook site.

"Don't say you're three," said Sky helpfully, as she typed in her information.

"How old should I say I am?" she asked, glancing doubtfully between the two siblings.

Luke squinted at her. "Twenty-one or -two."

"When's your birthday, do you know?" Sky asked.

She counted out the days. She'd kept track while she was travelling, but she had never had any reason to give her birthday a second thought. "Next month," she pronounced, typing in '26 July'. "Wait, when was twenty-one years ago?"

"1991."

She added that.

"Now, go back to Amy's profile page and click on that button there … no, the one that says 'add as friend'"

"What do I do now?"

"Wait."

* * *

After a rather uneventful first day at Torchwood, Gwen took the three of them for ice-cream, and Sky showed off a gadget she had been given by Jack. It was a necklace with a blood-red pendant, which appeared to be perfectly harmless, but, with an electrical impulse, which Sky could produce quite easily, it could knock a grown man out cold. Jenny was glad that Jack had armed Sky with something that wasn't lethal. Being handed a gun so early in her life had not done her any good. She had no desire to even touch another gun, but she knew that, with Torchwood, it would be inevitable for her to end up in danger, and at least she would be prepared, if push came to shove.

They drove home with all the windows rolled down, soaking up the sunshine, feeling the breeze on their faces.

"Dinner in half an hour, hopefully," said Gwen as she let herself in. "Rhys!"

Luke and Jenny slid down the hallway, leaving Sky to watch the television. Jenny sat on the office chair in the tiny study, swiveling around while she waited for the computer to start up. Luke stood behind her, staring at the screen with some interest.

She checked her new Facebook account. "Accepted yes!" she grinned over her shoulder at Luke, clicking on the profile. An unfamiliar redhead laughed from the picture.

"Now look at the personal info …" he reached over for the mouse. "An address, look."

"It's in London," she glanced at him. "D'you think Gwen would take us?"

"Hang on, I think Rhys might be doing a delivery in London. Write down the address, I'll go ask him."

And he disappeared.

"How do you know this?" she called after him.

"I remember everything, remember?" he yelled back.

Shaking her head, she found a pen, scrawling the address on the back of the drawing of her father, which she brought with her everywhere, above the phone number.

Luke returned moments later, flashing her a smile. "C'mon, we're going to London."

* * *

_Ponds in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the slight delay. I'm not exactly sure how to continue this story from here, so expect another one, which will probably also be due to school and GISWHES. (I know it hasn't started yet but my team ...)_

_Lots of love, as usual, to my reviewer, __**Kaldi97**__ and __**Lara**__, my beta._

* * *

_Chapter Five_

"Thought she didn't sleep," Rhys muttered, casting a sidelong glance over at Luke and Jenny, the latter who, after a discussion over what they would do if they had found the wrong Amy Pond, had fallen asleep with her head on her friend's shoulder, her long blonde hair falling across her face, the (by now slightly tattered) picture of her father clutched tightly in her hand.

"She doesn't, normally," said Luke, also glancing at his friend. "But she hasn't slept much in the past few days. Excited about Torchwood, I suppose."

"It won't do her any good," said Rhys suddenly. "Torchwood."

"What's wrong with it?" he asked in surprise.

"Everyone died," was the blunt answer. "There used to be a lot more of them. They all died. Too young. Gwen was the only one who survived, and that was luck."

"Jenny won't die. She's not human. She regenerates. She changes. She'll keep on doing that, and leave all of us behind," _just like her father, _he added mentally. He did not resent her for this. She could not help it, of course. But he remembered how his mother had told him of the Doctor, and how she had so wished for him to return, some day. And he did. But he didn't even know she was dead, and he certainly hadn't turned up for her funeral, which he could have easily attended, giving the fact that he possessed a time machine.

"She'll get along with Jack, then," said Rhys eventually, to break the silence.

"Yeah."

Thus ensued another silence, which was eventually broken by Jenny stirring. She yawned as she straightened up, blinking several times before she asked in a sleepy murmur, "Are we nearly there?"

"Yeah," Rhys replied. "Where is it they live again?"

She held the slip of paper in her hand out for him to read.

"Ten minutes," he promised.

"Good," she muttered to herself, pulling on the soft fleece she'd been using as a blanket and fixing her gaze determinedly on the road ahead. She would find her father, eventually. She just had to keep looking.

Ten minutes later, the pair of young adults (or that was how it appeared), jumped from the lorry, thanking Rhys for the lift and assuring him that they would not be long.

"What number?" Luke asked, as the crossed the street.

"Uh … seven."

"It's up here," he pointed. Jenny marched determinedly towards the dark blue door and rang the doorbell, Luke trailing along in her wake.

It took a while for the door to open. A woman with long red hair stood in the doorway, looking expectantly between the two of them. When she spoke, it was with what Jenny had by now come to recognise as a Scottish accent.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luke, this is Jenny," said Luke with a smile, before Jenny could even open her mouth.

"You're Amelia Pond, aren't you?"

"Yes," said the woman slowly, seemingly surprised as to how they knew her name. "Call me Amy … have we met …?"

"No, but I think we've got a mutual friend," said Jenny, with a wry smile.

Amy nodded, evidently understanding. "Right, come on in then."

They followed her along a hall and into a bright and roomy kitchen, where a (just opened, by the look of it) bottle of wine and glass were sitting on the kitchen table.

"Sit down, would you like a glass?"

"Uh …"

"No, thank you, neither of us drink," said Luke politely.

Amy made a 'suit yourself' face and sat down across from the other two, pouring herself a generous glass of wine and taking a gulp before she spoke again.

"Well, what's your deal, then?"

"Sorry?"

"How do you know the Doctor?" Amy rephrased. "It doesn't seem to me like you travelled with him. I supposed you just met him the once and decided to look for him. I know the feeling."

"Well, actually …"

"My mother used to travel with him," said Luke, frowning. "And I've met him a few times. Though not the _new_ him. My friends have, though."

"The new him?" Amy repeated, looking puzzled. "Oh, his last regeneration, you mean."

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

Amy turned her eyes on Jenny. "Well?"

"He's my dad," she said rather quietly.

Amy had chosen the wrong moment to take another drink of wine. She choked, and slopped quite a lot of the red liquid down her front. Cursing, she rose to find a cloth. Once she had returned to her seat, and dried up as much of the mess as she could, she stared at Jenny for a full minute before saying, "Are you_ serious?_"

She nodded sagely.

"I thought, maybe … when I asked him he definitely avoided the question …" she frowned, and shock spread across her face. "Am I a _grandmother?_"

"What?" Jenny asked, surprised at this new piece of information. Luke seemed just as taken aback, his mouth slightly open. "You mean you're River's_mother?_"

"Time travel," Amy waved it away. "She's not your mother, then?"

"No. I was created by a machine. Dad thinks I'm dead, maybe that's why he never mentioned me. I've never met the new him, or River."

"Well, she pops round every so often. I'll tell her about you … oh …"

The sound of a car engine purring broke her off.

"My husband, Rory," she said to Jenny and Luke, just as keys rattled and the front door opened.

"… Hello," said a man with short brown hair, a bag over his shoulder, undoubtedly Rory, standing rather awkwardly in the doorway. Then he said in a loud whisper. "Amy, who are these people and what are they doing in our kitchen?"

Jenny laughed, smiling at Rory. "I'm Jenny; this is my friend, Luke."

"Rory. Lovely to meet you. But what exactly are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for my dad," she said.

Amy smirked and stood from the table. "I'm going to get changed," she kissed her husband's cheek. "Good luck."

"Good luck with what?" he called uselessly after her, before sighing and pulling his bag from over her shoulder and hanging it up.

"How are we supposed to help you find your dad?" Rory asked eventually, once he had sat down in Amy's vacated spot.

"He's the Doctor," said Luke this time.

"Of course he is."

Rory was taking this much better than Amy had done, at least until he, too, realised the possibility that Jenny could be is granddaughter.

"I'm a generated anomaly," she said, before he had even opened his mouth. "A machine created me. I got shot, and dad thinks I'm dead."

"Oh," said Rory, seemingly unsure what to say next. "So have you met River?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, I'm sure she'll go and visit you when she finds out you exist … where do you live, by the way?"

"Cardiff."

"Wales," he seemed surprised. "You don't have an accent."

"I've only been there for a week and a half."

"Well that explains it, then. Where did you come from?"

"Adria."

"Never heard of it. Is it nice?"

"Oh, yes, it's lovely."

They sat in a rather awkward silence for several minutes before Amy returned in a brand new sweater, sitting at the table and grinning at everyone.

"So, Luke, tell me about yourself."

* * *

"Well, they were _nice,_" said Jenny, around a half an hour later, when they were back in the lorry with Rhys, Jenny having an extra three numbers on the back of the drawing of her father (Amy and Rory's mobiles, and their landline), and Luke looking slightly abashed at the interrogation he'd gotten, despite the fact that it was Jenny who had been Amy and Rory's almost-granddaughter.

"And just a little overbearing."

"Well, you don't have to deal with them anymore, if you don't want to. Provided I can get lifts up and down."

"You could take driving lessons," Rhys suggested. "As long as you don't let it slip that you're three."

"I'm not three, I'm twenty-one!" Jenny said, pretending to be scandalised.

"That's the spirit, kiddo."

She smiled.

"Oh lighten up, Luke!" she added, giving a dig in the ribs with her elbow. "You never have to see the Ponds again, how's that?"

"It's not _them, _really, it's just that …"

"What?"

"They think they're going to travel with him forever, your dad. Every single one of the people he's travelled with does. But they never do, and it never ends well. Mum's dead, Rose is on a parallel world, Martha's scarred for life and Donna doesn't remember."

Jenny shot him a look.

"It's like Rhys was saying about Torchwood, when you were asleep. Everyone died, except Gwen. What's going to happen to us?"

"We'll just have to live every day at a time," said Jenny eventually. "And whatever happens, happens."

She glanced down at the back of the piece of paper, where Martha's, Amy's and Rory's numbers stared up at her. What was Luke saying? That she would be better off without her father, and these people, in her life? That she should abandon all attempts to find her father, and leave Torchwood? That she should lead a normal life?

She glanced at him several times during the journey home, but never caught his eye or talked to him.

No, of course he wasn't saying that. He couldn't be. How could they, of all people, lead normal lives?

* * *

_I looked, but I couldn't see a number on the Ponds' door. Since I don't have the Christmas episode at my disposal, I'm not sure if it shows up there. I thought that seven was a good number. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Also, those two episodes were amazing, weren't they? My reactions mainly comprise of OSWIN and TRICEY. I can't believe the hate Moffat's getting, and that he deleted his twitter account. He may be a heart-ripper-outer-and-stomper-oner, but he's a perfectly good writer. And CAITLIN. I can't believe that anyone could be that horrible!_

_I dunno why I put Luke being all pessimistic and over thinking all of a sudden, he just went that way ... huh_


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter six yay! Sorry 'bout the delay :)

Lots of love to my beta, Lara (**theraggedyblog **on tumblr), and my reviewers, **RosiePendragon **and **eek99**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

* * *

The summer flew by alarmingly fast. Before Jenny even knew what was happening, the start of autumn was almost upon her, a season which Luke had assured both her and Sky, was a beautiful sight to behold, whatever that meant. Gwen and Rhys had become the official guardians of Luke and Sky (merely to prevent questions and anyone discovering that neither of them were human), and the latter had been enrolled into a local school. Their jar had been filled to the brim with coins and the occasional flimsy paper note that, for some reason, qualified as money. Of course, it was not enough for them to buy a flat, or even pay for a deposit on one, but they continued to save nonetheless. Their wages were going on helping Gwen with the bills and buying themselves clothes. The savings for the flat rarely ever came from there, though Jenny had resolved to try and put five pounds in every day. Saving for a laptop appealed to her more, however. Gwen and Rhys' computer was slow and tedious, and she generally had to wait until someone else had finished using it.

Anwen had almost doubled in size, and was now running around the house in dirty white socks, her dark hair flying behind her, often crashing into peoples' legs, and she often held nonsense conversations with Sky, who seemed to understand her, perhaps it was because she, in actual fact, was so young herself. Luke would soon be returning to Oxford, and was (secretly, for some strange fear of what Jack would say) looking into a career at UNIT once he had finished his education. Jenny knew she would miss him, as he was the first friend she had ever had (perhaps excluding Donna) and Sky had taken to hugging him every time she saw him. He had shown them both how to use the webcam on Gwen and Rhys' computer, so that they could talk to each other. He had promised to contact them as soon as he had arrived at the university and settled in. And, all the time, they were dealing with more and more dangerous things at Torchwood; so much so that Sky had been left behind three times now, to 'keep an eye on things', which she didn't mind so much, as she spent the time surfing the internet for the silly human things that made her laugh (and destroyed the electrics).

Jack had died so many times that Jenny could no longer keep track. It had been an extremely odd experience, the first time it had happened. Gwen had barely batted an eyelid, as she, of course, was by now used to this happening all the time, and she kept her gun trained on the frightened young man who had killed Jack (Jenny suspected that he was under the control of an alien, and was not at fault at all) until he dropped his own weapon. Sky screamed, while Luke reminded her that he wasn't actually dead. Jenny had almost cried out, before remembering what Jack had told her, the first time they'd met; he was immortal. And, sure enough, after a moment or two, he gave a huge gasp and sat up, perfectly healthy.

Now she was curled up on the sofa, the fluffy throw on top of her, watching the television. Everyone was doing something else; Luke and Sky were doing something on the computer; Gwen had gone shopping and taken Anwen with her; and Rhys was doing a delivery in Liverpool, which he would most likely return from in the middle of the night. He and Jenny had bonded over the fact that she was usually still awake by the time he came home. She had taken to making some hot chocolate as soon as she heard the sound of an approaching vehicle, and they sat together, talking, before Rhys went to bed. Tomorrow was her day off, and she was going to spend the day in London with the Ponds, Martha and Mickey. She was extremely nervous at the prospect of introducing them, for some reason. Perhaps because they all knew more about her father than she did.

Shaking her head, she turned her focus to the television screen. The programme she had been watching was over, replaced by something called _How I Met Your Mother_. It appeared to be the last episode so far. She watched it with mild interest, until Sky emerged from the hallway, sitting down next to her and robbing some of her blanket. She did all of this silently, until she asked, "What are you watching?"

"_How I Met Your Mother,_" Jenny replied. "It looks good. What do you want to watch?"

"I'll watch this, it's ok."

They watched it together, Sky with her head resting on Jenny's shoulder, shaking with laughter when the jokes came on.

"They seem like a sweet couple," said Sky, once the credits rolled up. "But I thought he was engaged to that blonde girl ..."

"Quinn. Yeah, he was. They must have broken up."

"People are funny."

"Aren't they just."

* * *

She didn't sleep much, which was normal, and got up as early as she possibly could, creeping around the house to make herself breakfast, having a shower when she knew that the others would be awake, and leaving the house after several quick goodbyes. She had a half hour before she had to catch her train, and had decided to act on the decision to buy a laptop. She could use it on the train ride to London, which was several hours long and frankly boring. There was no one but a huddle of bleary-eyed staff in the shop when she entered it, and the least sleepy of the lot came to help her, walking through the laptops on display, going through the pros and cons of each one. Eventually, Jenny left the shop with a laptop that had been recommended to her for its portability and speed, in a carry case, with ten minutes to spare until her train.

There were very few people waiting at the platform. She sat on her own, awaiting the arrival of the train, nervously checking her pocket to make sure she still had the ticket. She still had not quite got the hang of travelling by train. She preferred the peace and quiet of her own spaceship (the ruins of which were now at Torchwood, and Jack had kindly offered to try and rebuild it, though she knew there was not much hope for it), but she liked trains.

She found a seat easily, choosing one with a table and a socket. She unboxed the laptop, freeing the power cord and plugging it in. She was by now used to earth technology, and the laptop was relatively easy to set up. The sun had begun to shine feebly through the window and she was feeling better about the journey ahead.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes snapped open. She had not recalled closing them. Her laptop was still 'initialising' and the train had begun to move, quickly picking up speed.

She looked up to see a woman, with dark red hair that made her think vaguely of Amy's. She had a kind face, outlined with striking purple lipstick, and a 'beauty spot' (as Jenny believed they were called) on her chin. She was wearing a long brown leather jacket. Jenny couldn't believe it.

She just about refrained herself from asking, "Donna?", and arranged her feature into what she hoped was a friendly smile. She couldn't do anything to trigger Donna's memory. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I sat here?"

"No, not at all."

Donna smiled, sitting down across from Jenny. "Thanks. I'm Donna, by the way. Temple-Noble."

"Jenny," she smiled back.

"You got a last name?"

"Song," she said immediately, surprising herself. Well, it was logical; her father didn't have a name (or at least one he was willing to share) and Song sounded much better than Pond or Cooper or Smith with regards to her name. She could have invented a new name, she supposed. But Song fit.

"That's an unusual name."

"My father's an unusual man."

Silence lapsed between them.

"Where are you headed?" Donna asked eventually.

"London. I'm visiting m- some friends of mine. What about you?"

"Me? I live in London, so I'm off home. I just came down for some sea air. My husband made me. Shaun. He dotes." She smiled fondly. "Have you got anyone special?"

Jenny shook her head. "Just close friends. I don't really want a relationship at the moment."

That was what people said, wasn't it?

"Ah, I see. Bad breakup?"

"Something like that," she muttered, quickly turning her attention to her new laptop. She was unsure how to navigate this conversation. A human who looked her age would obviously have experience in these matters. She had to keep acting the age she looked so as not to arouse suspicion. Perhaps she could ask Luke for advice.

Donna was now leaning her head against the window, staring out the window. Her eyes seemed to glow faintly orange for a moment, or perhaps it was just the early-morning sun.

"Tell me about your husband," Jenny requested.

Donna inclined her head slightly so as to get a look at Jenny without moving from the window. "Shaun? All right."

She sat up properly, launching into an explanation of how they had met and what his personality was. Jenny half-listened, smiling as she tapped lightly on the laptop keys, trying to find the wi-fi that was apparently present on the train. It was obvious that Donna loved her husband. Jenny was glad that she was happy, even if she couldn't remember.

Jenny frowned at the computer screen. "Wait, you're a temp, right?"

Donna frowned. "How d'you know that?"

Dammit. "Uh ... your hands."

"You fancy yourself as some sort of Sherlock, do you?"

"I guess so," she grinned sheepishly, glad that she had wriggled her way out of the situation. Luke had shown her the Sherlock Holmes stories, which she had enjoyed immensely.

"All right. Yeah, I am. Doesn't pay that well, but we get by."

"Could you help me out? It says there's wi-fi on this train, but I can't find it."

"Give it here."

Jenny slid the laptop across the table, and watched as Donna worked quietly, before looking out the window. They were blurring past countryside now.

"There you go," Donna smiled, after a stretch of time that Jenny couldn't gague. She slid the laptop back across the table, the google homepage staring at her when she looked at the screen.

"Thank you. I -"

"Don't mention it," Donna waved it away. "Word of advice; download google chrome."

"... Ok."

Donna smiled at her like she was her favourite niece. Jenny wondered if she remembered her subconsciously, somewhere deep in her mind.

She went to facebook, finding that Luke was online. She clicked on his name, and a box popped up, cursor blinking at her.

'_Hi_' she typed, after several long seconds.

He responded the same, adding a smiley face, quickly followed by '_You on the train?_'

'_Yeah. Sitting across from Donna, if you'd believe it._'

'_Really?_'

'_Yup._'

'_And she really doesn't remember?_'

'_Not a_thing.'

'That_ sucks._'

Whatever the cyber version of silence stretched between them. She could hear the people sitting nearby talking amongst themselves, and Donna tapping a painted fingernail against the table absentmindedly, staring out of the window.

'_Where are you?_' Jenny typed at last.

'_Torchwood with Sky._'

'_No Jack or Gwen?_'

'_No. They're looking into a call they got. Space junk that fell through the rift._'

'_Oh._  
_Tell Sky I said hi._'

'_Sure thing._  
_She says hi back._'

The conversation slipped away from them after that. Jenny idly searched for stories of things she knew her father had to do with. Newspaper articles popped up, and she read them. They all contained mention of a 'strange man' who had refused to give a name. One of them suggested that it had been him who had saved them, without giving away too much. She smiled as she saw the name on the bottom. Sarah-Jane Smith. Investigative Journalist.

The train slowed to a stop at a station. Jenny couldn't read the sign for it, so she had no idea where they were. The doors hissed open. Two left the train, and the group of people who had been waiting at the station climbed in. The doors hissed shut again, and the train began to move. Donna sighed, leaning her head against the window for the second time, closing her eyes.

Jenny bit back her "are you ok?", and turned her attention back to her laptop. She had received a message from Jack. She frowned at it, unsure as to why it should be there.

_'Enjoying your day off?_' it read.

After quite a pause, she typed, '_Not particularly._'

She imagined that he was laughing at that, but the reply was merely, '_Why?_'

'_I'm sitting on a train across from Donna. Trying not to say anything. But she thinks I'm some kind of Sherlock Holmes now because I knew she was a temp._'

He must have been really laughing by then. '_He would've liked you._'

'_He wasn't real._'

'_Well, yeah. But old ACD would've liked you, and that's the same thing, isn't it?_'

'_Not really,_' Jenny replied, and left it at that. It had hit her, once again, that Jack was easily as old, if not older, than her father. She started at the screen for several long moments. A new message popped up.

'_Gotta go. Space junk to find. See ya tomorrow._'

'_Bye._'

She was extremely surprised by it all. Jack had just used one of his high tech, possibly alien, gadgets to talk to her on facebook. How could she even begin to wrap her head around that? Perhaps Gwen had put him up to it. That, at least, made sense.

She looked up instinctively to see Donna open her eyes. They were definitely glowing orange now; it couldn't be a trick of the light.

"Are you ok?" she voiced her earlier question.

"My head," said Donna, shaking it a little. "I get headaches, that's all."

Her eyes were back to their normal green now. She smiled faintly.

"How long have you had them for?" Jenny asked conversationally.

"A few years now. They started up all of a sudden."

"That's strange."

"I know. They're manageable, though. It's ok."

"That's good, then."

Donna nodded.

The remainder of the journey was spent in silence. At some point, Donna fell asleep, her head pressed against the window. Jenny remained online, finding things to do to busy herself.

At two o'clock by the time in the bottom right corner of the laptop, the train pulled into the station in London. Jenny packed away her laptop in the carry bag that had come with it, and shook Donna gently awake, leaving before she got a chance to say goodbye.

She was the first to arrive at the café, which was called Kaffeine and chose a cosy seat by the window where the others could see her easily. Her nerves surfaced again at the prospect of introducing two of the couples that had travelled on the TARDIS to each other. She was assuming - hoping - that they would get along, and didn't know what she would do if they didn't.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! =]_


End file.
